There is a vehicle running control device that measures rotational speed of a driving wheel, estimates a road surface μ on a basis of a maximum of its rotational acceleration, and performs torque control to prevent the driving wheel from slipping (see patent document 1, for example).
Patent document 1: JP 6-78736 A